


Drawn From Nebulas

by dasakuryo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: It's a day of celebrations on Yavin 4. Jyn and Cassian weren't expecting to end up in such state. But  away from the crowded streets filled with music, dance, and joy, they manage to find time for themselves.





	

Jyn draped the warm blanket around herself. Her neck itched where it fleece met her skin, but she was shivering less and less as it took the chill off her trembling body. She squinted. Far ahead the deep blue night sky was dotted with a few flickering stars. Her breath swirled in a silvery fog.

It was an unusual cold night in Yavin 4 —for that time of year at least.

Her gaze fell back to her immediate surroundings. The air was now dotted with tiny red and yellow sparks. The smoke swirled upwards, the logs and sticks at the base seemed to waver, licked by the fire. Jyn watched, mesmerized, the greyness advancing slowly on the firewood surface. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Cassian approaching.

A thud and a clank. The grilling grid illuminated by the fire. There was some blue amidst the yellow and the red here and there, bright copper-coloured streaks started breaking through the greyness. A web of spidery bright cracks and they collapsed into embers.

"Do you need a towel?"

Jyn shook her head. She'd already patted herself dry, and though her hair was still somewhat damp, the blanket made up for it.

A sizzle soon followed. The flames wrapped around the pots on the rack. Underneath her blanket, Jyn brushed her hands together. Cracking, crunching around her, and then there was a light weight resting, supporting on her side. Jyn shifted, tilted her head to the side and buried her face on Cassian's chest. There was a brief, soft pressure on the top of her head, she smiled against his shirt.

She could hear the faint distant sound of laughter and music, far on the street where the celebrations hadn't died out yet. She took a deep breath, timing her breathing with Cassian's. She hummed when he started to brush absent-minded paths on her arm with his fingers. The warmth from his body,the tenderness of his touch were practically soothing her into sleep —it'd been a long, hectic day, after all.

She felt him move. Her eyes fluttered open, drowsily. She sat up upright, limbs and movements still a bit languid —she'd shaken off her momentary doziness rather unsuccessfully. Her blurred gaze saw him leaning forward towards the yellowish-red smudge that was the fire. Jyn rubbed her dazed eyes with a knuckle, then dabbed at them with the blanket.

She blinked a few times. The surroundings had more defined edges now. She grabbed the mug Cassian was holding forth right next to her hand. She huddled up on his chest again, casually grabbing his hand and putting his arm around her. The warmth of her hand in his, their intertwined fingers, was more pleasing and shooting than that of the steaming mug.

She took a sip, gazed upwards and nearly choked on her tea with the giggle that crept into her throat. Cassian quirked an eyebrow at her, while taking a sip of his own tea.

"I am sorry but—" a pause, the brief giggle rang free for a fleeting second. She'd turned and broken their half embrace to properly face him. "You stained your face with—" she gestured vaguely to her hair.

"Guess Poe overdid it, right?" he chuckled, before smearing his cheek with the cuff of his shirt, only managing to spread the blinking blue dots and powder even further.

Jyn bit her lips, the laugh reverberating in her chest, "yeah, he did," she agreed, remembering how Poe had insisted that Jyn needed the blue and purple glitter because it matched her new jacket.

"I didn't take it off, did I?" Cassian asked, lips parted and eyes rounded in prying amazement.

Jyn, still biting her lips, shook her head. The glitter was spread all over his cheek now. Jyn was actually surprised that it'd actually stuck to his face from her head, considering the strange mix of stiffness and dampness that her hair had going on —from copious amounts of foam that kids and adults alike had sprayed in her direction.

Cassian chuckled, Jyn noticed his gaze wandering on her face, softening.

"Well, at least your make-up survived," he said, brushing his thumb along her cheek.

"Didn't want Shara putting all that effort for nothing," she answered, enjoying the way he was cradling her face, unconsciously leaning into his touch and towards him.

"Explains the state of your hair," Cassian said, voice so low it was almost a whisper.

The sky above them sparkled with stars as the dense clouds drifted away slowly.

Jyn felt his thumb slowly running from the side of her face to her chin. She locked eyes with him, corner of her lips curling into an easy, tiny smile. His breathing tickled her face.

Maybe she leaned in first, or maybe Cassian did —Jyn couldn't be sure. Truth was that the moment she tilted her head upwards, his thumb nudged down on her chin, a soft pressure coaxing her mouth open. The kiss was slow, tender. Warmth of his lips grazing lazily on hers, warmth of her lips grazing a bit more firmly on his. It turned deep enough for her heart to race and beat in her ears, but stayed soft enough for them to part without panting heavily.

 

The clouds had dispelled completely. A whole new firmament with a whole new depth, shades of blues and purples previously hidden. The sky was now lit ablaze with stars, in some places so many of them they seemed clouds—

No longer veiled. Like clouds of stardust.

When Cassian opened his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. It'd smeared a bit, after all, perhaps she even got some from his face —perhaps he was to blame for all that truly. There was glittering stardust on Jyn's cheeks, mirroring the sky above. But the stardust he noticed the most, was the one that glistered, trapped in her eyes, the one that sparkled brighter when she smiled and stood on her tiptoes.

Maybe it was a pretentious thought, but Cassian was sure the warmth of her lips on his eclipsed that in the heart tides of nebulas.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed carnaval yesterday and somehow I had to cope ;) space!carnival on Yavin 4 seemed an interesting concept, little Poe getting too enthusiastic with the glitter was cute. Thank you so much for reading! As always, feedback is sincerely appreciated :)


End file.
